


Not my Reflection

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, Body Stealing, passenger in your own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: When Colonnello looked into his reflection he saw a stranger, blue blue eyes, messy blond hair and a face to pale to his own. Heck, even his name wasn’t his own.Years before the curse, a boy named Taichi's body become possessed and stolen. at least the fact Myotismon got amnesia and thought he was human was funny





	Not my Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse Taichi never met season 2 cast.

When Colonnello looked into his reflection he saw a stranger, blue blue eyes, messy blond hair and a face to pale to his own. Heck, even his name wasn’t his own.

 

He didn’t tell the other’s, that they’d never actually known him.. not even Lal.

 

He’d long gone past the raging and crying stages, the hatred and depression.

 

After all, how could you tell someone that ninety percent of the time your a passenger in your own body.

 

He didn’t know how to talk to them, after after all they’d only talked to the one running around in control that twisted his body like this.

 

Today he was alone, and the other allowed him out since he was far away from other’s.

 

How long had it been since he’d been possessed that day, the rest of his childhood stolen and his life.

 

Oh he’d fought, but he’d lost in the end.

 

After all, he was only human in the end.

 

At least Myotismon had no access to his powers after he stole his body, after all a Digimon in a human body was bad enough. The fact Myotismon gained amnesia was hilarious, but not the fact that Myotismon thought he was the true personality and that he Taichi was a weird bout of MPD due to the accident.

 

The crush on Lal was hilarious, the time cursed as babies not so funny.

 

But..

 

He missed Hikari, Agumon, his parents... the others.

 

They’d never know what had happened to him, specially since Myotismon had changed there appearance before losing there memories.

 

He’d managed to keep an eye on his friends and family, in the tiny times he was allowed in charge of the body.

 

Hikari had married Takeru, they’d even named a kid after him.

 

At least they were adult again, but he was tired so tired of this partial existence.

 

Tired of being a prisoner in his own body, when no one knew the truth but himself now.

 

At least this was when Colonnello died it would be the end of Myotismon.

 

Maybe it was time to sleep, sleep and never wake again.

 

After all, to the word Taichi was already dead.

 

END


End file.
